katalog_argumentow_kredytowychfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Uwzględnienie powództwa doprowadziłoby do pokrzywdzenia innych kredytobiorców
Wpływ na sprawy publiczne Spór prawny, z którym zwróciliśmy się do Wysokiego Sądu, pozostaje w obszarze związanym ze stosunkami obligacyjnymi wynikającymi z umowy, co oznacza, że pozostaje w sferze prawa prywatnego. Wszelkie skutki wynikające z roszczeń Powoda nie mają negatywnego wpływu dla innych kredytobiorców. Za wszelkie ewentualne konsekwencje całkowitą odpowiedzialność ponosi tylko i wyłącznie Pozwany, który będąc profesjonalistą, instytucją zaufania publicznego, oraz będąc przez prawo publiczne zobligowanym do chronienia powierzonych mu depozytów, nie może postępować na granicy prawa (praeter legem). Ustawa Prawo bankowe nadając Pozwanemu szczególne uprawnienia (art.5), wyznaczyło mu również bezwzględnie obowiązujące ramy w których może operować. W przypadku Pozwanego wykładnia ustawy praeter legem nie jest dozwolona, prowadząc do obniżenia bezpieczeństwa depozytów (art.2). Wszelkie oznaki takiego postępowania powinny być napiętnowane. Za gwarancję zgodności działań Pozwanego z przepisami ustawy odpowiada niewątpliwie Urząd Komisja Nadzoru Bankowego (art.133), który to jednak Urząd doprowadził swoim zaniechaniem do sytuacji w której Pozwana zmuszona została do ochrony swoich praw nadanych przez przez przepisy ustawy. Rola procesu we wzroście ochrony konsumentów Jako pełnomocnik Pozwanej, głęboko wierzę, że jej determinacja, ciężka praca oraz stres związany z niniejszym procesem zostanie nagrodzona nie tylko przez informację o potwierdzeniu przez Wysoki Sąd mocy ustawy, ale także poprawą stosunków gospodarczych poprzez wskazanie Pozwanemu nie tylko obowiązku ale po prostu przywileju do przestrzegania przepisów prawa. Czym byłaby nasza Ojczyzna, gdyby wielki przedsiębiorca mógł dowolnie deptać jej przepisy? Raptem kolonią, w której to nie suweren poprzez swoich przedstawicieli oraz instytucje Państwa, ale żądny zysków inwestor, wyznacza zasady współżycia społecznego. Ani ja, jako przedstawiciel sytemu prawa, nie Powódka nie możemy się na to zgodzić! Pozwolę sobie zacytować zapomnianego zupełnie Heraklita z Efezu: Lud musi walczyć o prawo jak o mury miasta! Skoro zawiódł regulator rynku, zawiódł UOKiK, zawiedli także politycy, a przedstawiciele sektora bankowego szantażują Polskę oraz starają się skłucić kredytobiorców, sprawę musimy rozważyć w niniejszym procesie. Jest to raptem mały krok w długiej drode do normalności, w której Pozwany będzie przestrzegał przepisów ustawy. Głęboko wierzę, że Wysoki Sąd podziela nasze starania o przestrzeganie prawa. Zaniedbania sektora bankowego Sektor bankowy od trzech już dekad skutecznie zaciemnia system prawa w zakresie pieniądza, kredytu bankowego, utrzymania wartości kontraktów, czy też prawa ochrony konsumenta. Nie są mi znane żadne bardziej znaczące studia wspierane przez sektor bankowy. Są mi za to znane wywody prawników bazujące na leksykonach (tak: Z.Ofiarski o kredycie), czy też tzw. plotki prawnicze, bazujące na wyrwanych z kontekstu opiniach. W wyniku wieloletnich zaniedbań znakomita większość prawników zupełnie nie wie jak interpretować przepisu będące podstawą niniejszego sporu. Pozwany wraz innymi przedstawicielami zrzeszonymi w izbie gospodarczej, miał prawo i nadal ma prawo dokonywać rozwoju wiedzy. Nie robił tego jednak w ciągu ostatnich trzech dekad. Nie robi tego w dalszym ciągu. Zamiast tego dokonuje dalszych spustoszeń w systemie prawa zamawiając zupełnie wstydliwe opinie prawne, które wprowadzają dodatkowe spustoszenie do rozwoju wiedzy. Tego typu opinie przedstawiane są także w tym sporze. Koszt rozwoju wiedzy Suma której żąda Powódka jest niczym w stosunku do ogromu pracy, którą Powódka wraz ze środowiskiem konsumenckim wykonała doszukując się prawdy w zaciemnianych przepisach prawa związanego z pieniądzem i bankowością oraz systemem ochrony konsumenta. Pieniądze te są także niczym w stosunku do kwot które zapewne przeznacza Pozwany na kancelarie prawne, które zamiast prowadzić do wykładni prawa przystającej do roli i rangi Pozwanego w społeczeństwie, dostarczają mu wymówek i metod na obchodzenie prawa. Troszcząc się o swoją stratę oraz innych kredytobiorców, Pozwany powinien zgłosić się do swoich ekspertów z roszczeniem o zwrot kwot, które w tym procesie niewątpliwie zapłaci. A także wytoczyć im proces o wprowadzanie w błąd. Wszak nie wolno wprowadzać w błąd przedstawicieli instytucji zaufania społecznego. Dodatkowo Zarząd Pozwanego niech podejmie decyzję o powstrzymaniu się od łamania ustaw, a wzrost swojego przedsiębiorstwa niech zagwarantuje poprzez inwestycje w rozwój wiedzy. Jest w Polsce wiele wydziałów prawa, pełnych młodych ludzi zapewne głodnych wiedzy na temat pieniądza, kredytu bankowego, waloryzacji, systemu ochrony konsumenta. Niech Pozwany bank wzbudzi w tych młodych ludziach chęć poznania tych niewątpliwie ciekawych ale i fundamentalnych dla nowoczesnego społeczeństwa aspektów systemu prawa. Rola instytucji zaufania publicznego Zamiast niezdarnie posługiwać się starą rzymską metodą divide et impera, niech Pozwany zachowa się jak przystało na honorowego członka społeczeństwa, przyznając się do popełnionych błędów i płacąc należne kary, po czym niech wróci na łono uczciwego prowadzenia przedsiębiorstwa, zgodnie z maksymą znajdującą się w Kodeksie etycznym PozwanegoKodeks etyczny Grupy Banku Millennium, https://www.bankmillennium.pl/static-content/PL/Kodeks_etyczny_Grupy_Banku_Millennium_1623997.pdf. Bank Millennium, jako instytucja zaufania publicznego, prowadzi działalność w oparciu o obowiązujące regulacje prawne i normy szczegółowe obowiązujące spółki publiczne i w szczególności banki, najlepsze praktyki rynkowe i niniejszy kodeks etyczny. Bank przestrzega również „Zasad Dobrej Praktyki Bankowej”, przyjętych przez Związek Banków Polskich. Argumentacja podawana w niniejszej sprawie przez Pozwanego wskazuje, że Pozwany zupełnie ignoruje nie tylko własne zobowiązania, ale taże wymogi stawiane przed nim przez izbę gospodarczą, w której Kodeksie etycznymKodeks dobrej praktyki bankowej 2013, https://zbp.pl/public/repozytorium/dla_konsumentow/rekomendacje/KEB_final_WZ.pdf znajdujemu następujące słowa: W stosunkach z klientami banki postępują z uwzględnieniem szczególnego zaufania, jakim są darzone oraz wysokich wymagań co do rzetelności, traktując wszystkich swoich klientów z należytą starannością. Bank nie może wykorzystywać swego profesjonalizmu w sposób naruszający interesy klientów. Poruszany przez Pozwanego wpływ na sprawy publiczne rzeczywiście ma miejsce. Nie jest to jednak niewątpliwa sankcja wynikająca z niniejszego procesu. Pozwany ma przed sobą o wiele bardziej znacące cele. Wzrost ochrony konsumenta Jedynym skutkiem wpływającym na innych konsumentów, także tych zawierających kontrakty złotowe, będzie skierowanie Pozwanego na drogę bezwzględnego przestrzegania prawa, do której to drogi jest zresztą jako instytucja zaufania publicznego najzwyczajniej zobligowany. Wysoki Sąd wskazując Pozwanemu znaczenie ustawy, zarówno w zakresie przepisów o ochronie praw konsumenta jak i bezwzględnie obowiązujących przepisów prawa, wpływa bezpośrednio na poprawę stosunków na styku klient-przedsiębiorca, na czym nie tylko nie stracą (jak alarmuje Pozwany na s.19 a.22 pkt.b) inni kredytobiorcy, ale w oczywisty sposób zyskają. Wyrok wydany przez Wysoki Sąd przesunie nieprzekraczalną granicę wyznaczoną przez system prawa Rzeczypospolitej do pozycji, którą Pozwany 10 lat temu przekroczył i w którym to stanie nadal trwa. Granicę, która nie tylko jest wyznaczone przez prawo krajowe, ale także jeden z filarów i powodów powołania Unii Europejskiej - prawa ochrony konsumenta, który od czasu rewolucji przemysłowej i lawinowego wzrostu potęgi przedsiębiorców, wymaga ochrony jako absolutnie słabszy kontraktowo, intelektualnie, oraz podatny na manipulacje uczestnik rynku. Zdelegalizowanie umów indeksowanych przez ustawodawcę O powadze problemu i skutkach działaniu pozwanego na pograniczu sytemu prawa (praeter legem) oraz za jego granicami (contra legem) niech świadczy decyzja ustawodawcy, który zdecydował się wyeliminować tego typu kontrakty z obrotu dotyczącego normalnie pracujących i zarabiających w złotówkach Polaków, którzy kupują mieszkania na rynku, wyznaczającym ich ceny w złotym polskim. Dostrzegając ogrom ryzyka ustawodawca warunkowo dopuścił zaciąganie kredytów walutowych tylko dla osób osiągających dochód w walucie kredytu. Wyraził to art.6 ustawy z dnia 23 marca 2017 r. o kredycie hipotecznym oraz o nadzorze nad pośrednikami kredytu hipotecznego i agentami, mówiącym że: Kredyt hipoteczny może zostać udzielony wyłącznie w walucie lub indeksowany do waluty, w której konsument uzyskuje większość swoich dochodów lub posiada większość środków finansowych lub innych aktywów wycenianych w walucie udzielenia kredytu hipotecznego lub walucie, do której kredyt hipoteczny jest indeksowany. '' Mając powyższe na uwadze, należy uznać działanie art.69 ust.2 pkt.4a) zapis martwy, nie dotyczący 99.9% obywateli Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Po 10 latach od zalania rynku 700.000 umów, ustawodawca praktycznie zablokował możliwość dalszego wprowadzania tego typu kontraktów do obrotu. Robiąc to nie wyraził co prawda jednoznacznej oceny nielegalności tych kontraktów, zaznaczył jednak, że operują one na granicy prawa zarówno prywatnego jak i publicznego. Odpowiednim wydaje się przytoczenie w tym miejscu tak rzadko przywoływanego art.5 Kodeksu cywilnego, ''Nie można czynić ze swego prawa użytku, który by był sprzeczny ze społeczno-gospodarczym przeznaczeniem tego prawa lub z zasadami współżycia społecznego. Takie działanie lub zaniechanie uprawnionego nie jest uważane za wykonywanie prawa i nie korzysta z ochrony. '' Cel umowy kredytu Społeczno-gospodarczym celem umowy kredytu nie jest spekulacja na rynku walutowym, tylko zapłata na rzecz osoby trzeciej. Bank poprzez swoją wielką moc nadaną przez ustawodawcę, który nadał my wyjątkowy w gospodarce przywilej zbierania depozytów, kreację pieniądza, oraz udzielanie kredytów, dostarcza stronom transakcji handlowych to czego same nie mogłyby osiągnąć - kredyt kupiecki. Wykonując swoje obowiązki, bank nie ma prawa ani narażać depozytów na nadmierne ryzyko, ani kreować pieniądz wbrew polityce pieniężnej NBP, ani też (co najważniejsze w świetle art.5) stosować art.69 Prawa bankowego jako swoistego nośnika do działań spekulacyjnych. Oferując produkt dłużny uzależniający dług od wahań ceny waluty obcej na międzynarodowym ''stricte spekulacyjnym rynku, Bank sprzeniewierzył się art.5 Kodeksu cywilnego. Bank oferując Pozwanej produkt dłużny, pozornie atrakcyjne, poprzez swoją niską cenę, sprzeniewierzył się także zasadom współżycia społecznego. Szczególnie, że jest instytucją zaufania publicznego. Obawa przed zawodami zaufania publicznego Niebywałym jest aby Powódka obawiała się kontaktu z przedstawicielami zawodów zaufania publicznego: sędzią, policjantem, notariuszem, aptekarzem, adwokatem, radcą prawnym, pracownikiem urzędu patentowego, architektem, inżynierem budownictwa, lekarzem, pielęgniarką, położną, psychologiem, biegłym rewidentem, doradcą podatkowym, urzędnikiem państwowym, dostawcą wody pitnej, etc. Powaga Rzeczypospolitej gwarantuje, że kontakty z przedstawicielami instytucji zaufania publicznego są dla obywatela bezpieczne i nie wymagają nadzwyczajnej podejrzliwości a w żadnym wypadku braku zaufania. Zupełnie jednak inaczej jest na otwartym rynku, gdzie konsument na całkowicie własne ryzyko decyduje się kupić używany samochód, udać do domu gier hazardowych, gier losowych, a nawet korzystać z usług (za przeproszeniem) prostytutek. Jednak nawet w tych sytuacjach ustawodawca oferuje poziom ochrony wynikający z prawa cywilnego oraz karnego. Polska jest państwem prawa, w którym granice wolności wyznacza ustawa. Państwem w którym od przemian 1989 roku przedsiębiorcy otrzymali wolność podejmowania decyzji gospodarczych. Wolność całkowitą z której korzystają na własne ryzyko. Przedsiębiorca może po prostu przestrzegać prawa (secundum legem), operować na jego granicy (praeter legem) lub też poza prawem (contra legem). Walka o rynek Operując na regulowanym rynku z ograniczoną konkurencją, przedsiębiorca może wygrać walkę o klienta oraz pozycję na rynku, a w konsekwencji o swój zysk, podejmując decyzję o odejściu od restrykcyjnego przestrzegania prawa. Momentem do podjęcia takiej decyzji były lata 2005-2008. Powódka zawarła umowę w samym środku tego bankowego eldorado. Nulla pactione effici potest, ne dolus praestetu. Niech liczby powiedzą same za siebie. Podsumowanie Z pism procesowych można wywnioskować, że Pozwany znajduje się w bardzo dobrym nastroju, zupełnie przekonany o swojej niewinności. Dowodzi to, że najwidoczniej nie jest w stanie samodzielnie wyrwać się z marazmu oraz trwaniu poza prawem. Bardzo możliwie, że przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy są udziałowcy, którzy kierując się zyskiem nie widzą powodu dla którego Pozwany powinien naprawić wyrządzone społeczeństwu szkody. Decyzja podjęta przez Wysoki Sąd pomoże inwestorom otworzyć oczy. Ten dorosły już 20 letni przedsiębiorca musi najwidoczniej otrzymać od Państwa solidną reprymendę, aby zrozumieć swoje błędy. Bez reprymendy nie ma winy, a bez winy nie będzie poprawy. Bez poprawy biada nam i naszym dzieciom, którzy niewątpliwie będą korzystać z usług Pozwanego. Decyzję pozostawiam w rękach Wysokiego Sądu. Dodatkowe tezy do poruszenia # Czy nieuwzględnienie powództwa nie doprowadzi do pokrzywdzenia kredytobiorcy? Przypisy